Obsession
by GleeCrosse2134
Summary: Nick develops an obsession with the one and only Adam Lambert, and we get a look into Niff's long and happy future.


**A/N: So, I'm probably in big trouble for not updating _Broken _yet. So here is a fluffy Niff fic to make up for it. It's really short. And Nick and Jeff wrote their own vows, so they are sort of similar to the normal but also very different.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or Adam Lambert, or 'For Your Entertainment'.**

**Obsession**

'Nick, baby! Where are you?' Jeff searched the living room of their apartment – _their apartment_ – for his boyfriend, but with no luck. 'Nicky!'

_Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display  
I told ya  
I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name_

'Aha.' Jeff muttered under his breath. Recently, Nick had become absolutely obsessed with Adam Lambert, even going to the extent of accusing Kurt's friend Elliott Gilbert of being the star undercover. Whenever he wasn't doing some project for college, or making out with Jeff, or having sex with Jeff on every available surface of their new apartment, or watching _Sherlock, _or... you get the picture. Whenever he wasn't doing any one of these things, he was listening – and singing – to Adam Lambert.

_No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over_

Jeff had to admit, this song was a _very _good song. And it had its... uses, if you know what I mean. Like that one time when they were setting up the furniture, and Nick brought out the CD player and put this CD on. This song started playing, and Jeff happened to notice that the couch still was covered in plastic.

They had christened the apartment right then and there, and then moved onto the desk... and the kitchen bench... oh, and you can't forget the newly painted wall... as well as Nick's favourite armchair... and the dining room table... and last, but not least, the bed.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment_

In fact, in the recent months Adam Lambert had been of great use and a terrific help to Jeff. He ascended the stairs as fast as possible, desperate to reach his boyfriend. Jeff found Nick lying on their bed, headphones covering his ears, immersed in a text book.

Jeff felt a wave of nostalgia at remembering finding Wes in exactly the same position in high school, when Jeff had gone to him for help, but pushed it aside to make way for the lust and love that came over him.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment_

Jeff leapt onto Nick, pulling the headphones off of his head and flipping him over, straddling his hips so he couldn't move.

'Hey babe. Missed me?' Nick laughed and leant up to kiss Jeff. Jeff let him at first, but the pushed him back down on the bed, pinning his hands above his head.

'Jeff, what are you – oh!' Jeff leant down and started placing soft fluttering kisses to Nick's neck, and when he'd reached a pulse point had bitten down. He knew Nick liked that. And he had to admit, he liked biting Nick. 'I forget you are a biter, sometimes.'

Jeff growled. 'You like it.'

Nick chuckled deeply, his amusement at Jeff's behaviour obvious. 'I can't deny that, now, can I?'

Jeff shook his head matter of factly, and then got down to business. By the time they had finished, Nick was worn out and couldn't be bothered to study.

'I'll do it tomorrow.'

'You say that every time.'

'I say I love you every time, too, but does that make it any less true?'

'That's different. It's a feeling, and feelings don't change as fast as opinions and decisions do. At least, they don't most of the time.'

'Touché.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

****ooOOoo****

'Jeff Sterling, do you take this man, Nick Duval, to love and cherish forevermore, to care for in sickness and health, to sing Adam Lambert to whenever asked, to cook waffles for at least once a week, to buy at least five Christmas presents for once a year – the same goes for birthdays – and to,' At this point the officiant sighed, rolling her eyes at what the two had written. This woman had known Jeff ever since he was born, and still found it hard to believe that Jeff had grown up and was getting married. 'Never stop making love to?'

Jeff and Nick grinned mischievously at each other, and Jeff turned to face Diana. 'I do.'

'And do you, Nick Duval, take this man, Jeff Sterling, to love and cherish forevermore, to care for in sickness and health, to never forget to watch the entire Harry Potter series, read the books and watch the musicals with when he is unwell, to make sure there is always a complete supply of waffles for,' Diana smiles. These two are really a perfect match. 'To always kidnap Gavel with –' At this point there was a gasp from someone in the room, and Wes turned from where he was standing next to Jeff to point at the two and say 'it was you all along! What have you done with Gavel?', causing David to move over and place his hand on his best friends arm, trying to calm him down. 'And to never stop making love to?'

Nick took a deep breath, and released. 'I do.'

'I now pronounce you Mr and Mr Sterling-Duval. You may now kiss... each other.' Jeff grabbed the lapels of Nick's blazer and pulled him in for a searing kiss, full of love and passion. It went on for several minutes, receiving catcalls from the crowd, until, realising that they still had a reception to get on with (he had organised the wedding, after all) Kurt placed a hand on both boys shoulders and effectively broke them apart.

Linking pinkies, the two led the way into the next room, the lives ahead of them full of promise, hope, love and adventure.


End file.
